The Popstar and the Paparazzi
by The World's Biggest Fangirl
Summary: Fem! Fragrant Kimchi. AU in which South Korea is troubled k-pop star So Young (off of Soo Yeon haha I'm genius) and Hong Kong is money-desperate paparazzi Wei Qi. Written for my friend Paige's birthday.


Wei Qi adjusted the zoom setting on her camera while she crouched in a bush outside of the hotel where world-famous kpop star So Young was staying. She was hoping to snap a few pictures to sell for money. So Young had quite an obsessive fanbase; one of her fanboys would pay wads upon wads of cash for a photograph to drool on. Yikes. Gross. The only thing more revolting than that that Wei Qi could think of was the feeling of sweat-soaked clothes sticking to her skin. And, sadly, that was happening to her right now. She cussed under her breath as she felt the wet, smelly fabric of her tanktop between her thumb and forefinger.

Hong Kong was in the middle of summer, and the sun was burning hot on her exposed shoulders. It was not a comfortable or enjoyable feeling at all. Just when she thought she was going to fall over dead of sunstroke, an alll-too familiar laugh sounded in front of her. Wei Qi pushed a few branches out of her face before positioning the camera lense so that So Young was in her line of view. She watched the celebrity blabber on and on about video games to her obviously uninterested bodyguards while gesturing about in an unprofessional manner until a good pose presented itself. Closing the one eye not looking into the camera to get a better view, Wei Qi reached up and pressed down on the capture button with a long, slender finger. It made a loud click and flashed visibly, turning the bit of the bush in front of it a lighter green for a few fleeting seconds. Shit! She must have forgotten to turn off flash.

So Young froze in the midst of her raving and looked down at the bush. Wei Qi was utterly shocked as she shoved her hands in-between the branches and groped around for something. Her bodyguards protested in what sounded more like the chirps of a PMSing bird than Korean, but So Young ignored them completely. She finally found something to hook her fingers around; Wei Qi's tank top strap. Cackling in victory, she gave a sharp tug and the frightened paparazzi hiding inside the shrubbery came flying out.

Yelping sharply, Wei Qi pulled her stap back onto her exposed shoulder as the kpop star in frong of her rubbed her hands together in glee. A horrifyingly determined look crossed her brown eyes as she surveyed the girl in front of her. "You were taking pictures of me, weren't you?"

"…Maybe." Wei Qi tried to stand, but one of the bodyguards rushed forward and pushed her down. So Young snatched the camera from Wei Qi's grasp, and with a chop reminiscent of a martial artist, sent the device flying into a wall. Internally, Wei Qi screamed as she watched her camera break into tiny fragments. The bodyguard holding her down forced her to her feet.

"I hang out with you all day, you forget I ever broke your camera. Deal?"

"Why…. Are you offering that to me?" asked Wei Qi as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's what the paparazzi always want", returned So Young without batting an eyelash.

"I'm not an obsessive fangirl. I just, like, wanted to sell picture of you for money."

So Young leaned forwards, her face so close to Wei Qi's that her breath ghosted against the other woman's cheeks. Wei Qi yelped and leapt back into a very-unamused bodyguard. Her face turned bright red and her heart rate began to skyrocket.

"You.. don't.. like…me?" So Young asked, slowly, oh so unnervingly slow. Wei Qi instantly swapped from being embarrassed to being very, very frightened. "I am going to make you like me. No one is allowed to not be obsessed with me. Okay?" After saying this, So Young gave Wei Qi a bone-chilling smile. With that, the celebrity began to walk down the sidewalk. Wei Qi was going to make a run for it, but as soon as she caught sight of the threatening glares of So Young's body guards, Wei Qi had no choice but to follow after her. After a few minutes of silently walking, with the eyes of the security guards constantly boring into her back, Wei Qi made it to the mall.

"Your tanktop is absolutely disgusting. It looks so common… You'll need better clothes. In fact, I'll be you some. So, let's go!" So Young linked her arm with Wei Qi's before dragging her into a designer outlet. The kpop star happily dug through the racks of frilly dresses. Eventually, she pulled out a pink gown and tossed it at Wei Qi.

"But… I, like, really hate dresses…" Wei Qi murmured.

"Oh my god, you too?" So Young asked, grinning.

Wei Qi stared at her as if she had gone insane. "But, like, you're So Young. You're known for your love of dresses."

"I hate them. My producers make me pretend to like them. They make me pretend a lot of things", So Young replied.

"Like what?"

"They make me pretend to be a giggly adorable primadonna, when in reality I want to stay locked up in my room and wear sweatpants and play video games. And they make me have a stupid stage name! My name is Soo Yeon, not So Young!"

She took a few seconds to think, but eventually, Wei Qi nods in understanding. "Why did you become a kpop star, then?"

"My parents made me", was the reply.

"If you're going to buy me an outfit, why don't we go shop somewhere that fits your tastes better, Soo Yeon?" she asked.

So Young's face lit up at being called by her real name. "Of course… What's your name?"

"My name is Wei Qi."

"Wei Qi!" So Young dragged her companion to another store, this one carrying clothing of the more tomboyish variety. She picked out another outfit, this time a button-up plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Wei Qi was actually interested in trying on this outfit, so she took it and headed into a changing stall.

She pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up,quickly admiring how form-fitting it was, before slipping the jeans on as well. "Hey, Soo Yeon, want to, like, come see?"

"Of course!" So Young called out enthusiastically from outside the door. Wei Qi reached for the door, only for the buttons on the shirt to snap off and fly everywhere as soon as she opened it. A great deal of her cleavage was visible, and So Young's face grew bright red as soon as she Qi wordlessly and emotionlessly covered the exposed part of her chest before leaning forwards and brushing her lips against So Young's.

"W-Wei Qi, what the-"

"Hush. Help me pick up these buttons", Wei Qi interrupted the kpop star before she could finish her question. The two women got on their hands and knees and groped around. After a few minutes, So Young had finally found a button! Ecstatic, she was about to lift it up when she felt Wei Qi accidentally grip her wrist. Next thing she knew, their lips were connected once more and she was reaching back with her free hand to close the stall door.

* * *

A/N belated birthday present for my friend Paige! She asked for fem!HK/Fem!SK  
I probably sucked at my portrayal of fem!SK and I apologize


End file.
